cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Robin Williams
Robin Williams (1951 – 2014) Film Deaths * The World According to Garp (1982) [T.S. Garp]: Shot by Brenda Currin. The movie ends with Robin being taken away in a helicopter and talking to Mary Beth Hurt; although it's strongly implied that the wound is fatal, the movie ends before his actual death and leaves it up to the viewer's interpretation as to whether he survives. * The Adventures of Baron Munchausen (1988) [Ray D. Tutto, The King of the Moon]: Playing a character whose head can detatch from his body and has another personality, Williams' body dies when the bird creature he is riding splits into three pieces and crashes while chasing Sarah Polley, John Neville and Eric Idle. (Played for Comic Effect) (Note: Williams is credited as Ray D. Tutto in the end credits) * The Secret Agent'' (1996)' [''The Professor/Assassin]: Commits suicide by detonating the bomb he's carrying after walking out into a crowd of people (the scene cuts to black at the moment of detonation). * ''Hamlet (1996) ''[Osric] Stabbed in the stomach by soldiers when Rufus Sewell's army arrives; we see him clutching his wound as he announces Rufus' arrival, though the film doesn't actually confirm whether the wound is fatal. * 'What Dreams May Come (1998) [Chris Nielsen]: Hit by a pierce of wreckage when he attempts to help at the scene of a car accident (he dies as passerby's try to revive him); the rest of the movie takes place in the afterlife (which ends with him be reincarnated along with his wife). * Bicentennial Man (1999) [Andrew Martin]: After being transformed from a robot into a living human being, he dies of old age beside Embeth Davidtz and holding hands despite his life support to which Kiersten Warren confirms (Robin (and Embeth) are made to look much older than actually were at the time). (Thanks to Hamish) * Jakob the Liar (1999) [Jakob]: Shot to death by the Nazis after its revealed that he's been secretely holding a radio for the other prisoners in the Holocaust camp (The movie's alternate ending has Jakob killed in front of the ghetto instead of being shot during an escape attempt). * Insomnia (2002) [Walter Finch]: Shot in the chest by Al Pacino with a shotgun (after Robin shoots Al first with a concealed gun); he then falls through the floor of his cabin into the water (with his body sinking below the surface as a dying Al looks on) (See also Bjørn Floberg in the 1997 version). * The Final Cut (2004) [Alan Hakman]: Shot repeatedly in the back and stomach by an assassin (Vincent Gale/Brendan Fletcher) at the end of a chase through a graveyard/cemetary in order to view his post-death memory implants as Jim Caviezel looks on in shock. He dies while talking to Jim kneeling by his side. * Lee Daniels' The Butler (2013) [Dwight D. Eisenhower]: Dies (off screen) in the time between the flashback and modern day scenes. * The Angriest Man in Brooklyn'' (2014)' [''Henry Altmann]: Dies of an aneurysm, after spending his last days reconciling with his family. (See also Assi Dayan in the 1997 version '''''The 92 Minutes of Mr. Baum.) TV Deaths * The Richard Pryor Show'' (September 20, 1977)' [''Various]: In the courtroom skit, Robin is hung (off screen) by an angry racist jury for managing to get John Witherspoon off of his rape charges; the skit ends with the angry mob of jurors carrying Robin off. (Played for Comedic Effect) * 'Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Authority (2008) [Merritt Rook]: Possibly drowns in the East River which he assumedly jumps into hand-cuffed after running from Christopher Meloni and Mariska Hargitay. We don't actually see him jump in nor do they search for his body in the water, so his fate is left ambiguous, but it's listed here just in case. Notable Connections * Father of Zelda Williams Gallery Andrew Martin death.png|Robin Williams in Bicentennial Man Robin Williams Death The Angriest Man.png|Robin Williams in The Angriest Man in Brooklyn Williams, Robin Category:2014 Deaths Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Category:Death scenes shot In the back Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Williams, Robin Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by aneurysm Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Suicide victims Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Vegetarians Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Musicians Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Motor Mouths Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Actors who died in Kenneth Branagh Movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:WB Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Touchstone Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Orion Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Dreamworks Pictures Stars Category:Lionsgate Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:ABC Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:PBS Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Happy Feet Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in Chris Columbus Movies Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Aladdin Cast Members Category:Weather Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Actors who died in Terry Gilliam Movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Legends Category:Happy Feet Two Category:Fathers Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Peter Pan Cast Mambers Category:Mystery Stars Category:Musical Stars Category:Performers with two last names Category:Aladdin Category:Flubber Category:Friends cast members Category:Happy Feet Cast Members Category:Jumanji Cast Members Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Happy Days cast members Category:Actors who died in Lee Daniels Movies Category:War Stars Category:War veterans